monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Centaur Girl
The Centaur Girl is a type of monster in Monster Girl Quest with the lower body of a horse. One of these is the first monster Luka encounters in Chapter 2, while a second is encountered in the city of Grand Noah. She is an Animal-type monster with immense physical strength that can easily pin down a man and force him to breed with her. Biography The Centaur Girl approaches Luka during her mating season. Luka is initially worried that she might be injured or sick. She explains the real reason and her desire to breed with him. However, she is defeated and sealed. A second Cenatur Girl competes in the Grand Noah Colosseum against a Minotauros. She initially appears to be dominating the match with swift attacks, but eventually gets sloppy and falls before the Minotauros in one hefty blow. The outcome is a surprise to everyone but Luka and Alice, who predicted the outcome ahead of time, and this earns them respect from the Grand Noah Queen. Monsterpedia Entry “A very famous, half-horse half-human monster. Proud of their heritage, they are quite aloof from other monsters. But once a year, they go into a breeding frenzy, and will attack any man they see in order to satisfy their urges. Once she captures a mate, she will rape them without rest. Despite her horse like pussy being loose, she can control it with such skill that no man can resist it. After a man is raped by her, the Centaur Girl will continue to use him as her personal stallion. Furthermore, Centaur Girls generally take one man per breeding season. But if they particularly like the man they captured, they are known to keep them as their personal stallion for life.” Attacks Centaur Kiss: Normal attack. Will trigger torso/belly bukkake on loss. Centaur Handjob: Normal attack. Will trigger hand bukkake on loss. Centaur Blowjob: Normal attack. Will trigger facial bukkake on loss. *Reverse Horseback Riding: Triggers bind status. Leads to Centaur Rape on the next turn. Centaur Rape: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview At the start of the battle, Luka feels Gnome’s power shifting inside him and thinks she wants him to use her power. Use her power to escape from Reverse Horseback Riding otherwise it leads to an instant loss via Centaur Rape. The rest is then straightforward. If Luka is defeated, she will pin him to a tree and use Luka as her personal breeding stallion to the end of his life. Evaluation “Well now, you showed up here awfully quick. Raped by a horse in a forest... How pathetic. Moving on... Being held down by a Centaur is no laughing matter. With her heavy body weight, you will never be able to get her off. Essentially... Once you're held down, under normal circumstances, your defeat would be assured. However, with Gnome, you should be able to be imbued with enough power to break free. Forced to use the power of Elemental Spirits is pathetic for a Hero... But being raped in a forest by a horse is even more so. As one further point, be careful about using your SP for recovery. Powerful sword skills may be the way to go. Now go, oh brave Luka. Defeat that monster before she attacks an innocent...” In-Depth Strategy 'Normal Difficulty' Turn 1: Use Thunder Thrust. Turn 2: Summon Gnome. Turn 3: Struggle. Turn 4-6: Attack. Turn 7: Use Death Sword Chaos Star. 'Hard Difficulty' Premise: Struggle when bound. Turn 1: Use Thunder Thrust. Turn 2: Summon Gnome. Turn 3: Struggle. Turn 4-7: Attack. Turn 8: Use Meditation. Turn 9-10: Attack. Turn 11: Use Death Sword Chaos Star. 'Hell Difficulty' Premise: Struggle when bound. Turn 1: Summon Gnome. Turn 2-3: Attack. Turn 4: Use Death Sword Chaos Star. Turn 5-6: Attack. Turn 7: Use Demon Skull Beheading. Turn 8: Attack. Trivia *The centaur is an iconic figure of Greek mythology, half-horse and half-human. Category:Animals Category:Artist: frfr Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Noah